We have continued to investigate the role of steroidal hormones in disorders of sexual differentiation and childhood hypertension. We propose: 1) to perfect a human bioassay for mineralocorticoids; 2) to continue to evaluate the role of mineralocorticoids in childhood hypertension; 3) to investigate the role of dihydrocortisol (a potential mineralocorticoid) on childhood hypertension; 4) to continue to investigate disorders of sexual differentiation in childhood; 5) to investigate the role of androgens, specifically DHEA, in childhood hypertension; 6) to continue the immunogenetic studies of the association of HLA antigen to inborn errors of steroid metabolism.